


幽灵哪有死线恐怖

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 双飞组 ooc 沙雕文，今天也离死线越来越近了呢。
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	幽灵哪有死线恐怖

安吉拉，一只社畜，今天也在绝赞加班中。

其实加班对于安吉拉来说已经是每天的日常，毕竟这个黑心企业就没有让他们正常时间下班过。前辈们一个比一个憔悴，看着简直下一秒就要猝死一样，桌子上摆着泥浆一样的浓咖啡，为什么大家的体质都这么坚强没有猝死一直是安吉拉的疑问。

等到前辈们打卡下班，安吉拉依然有一些工作没有完成。虽然已经可以回家了但她觉得已经凌晨两点了，干脆直接把工作完成这样明天就能早下班一些，于是安吉拉在夜深人静空无一人的公司中继续加班。

晚上的公司并不恐怖就是有些孤独，不过昏暗的灯光下至少还有电脑发光的屏幕和冷掉的咖啡与她相伴，终于在一个半小时内完成了工作，安吉拉看了看时间准备睡在公司里，她拿出自己的毯子往旁边的沙发上一躺。

“今天比平时早了一个小时呢”这么想着，安吉拉睡了过去。

第二天，老板心血来潮弄了个中世纪盔甲放在办公室里，美其名曰给他们打气，可所有的人都觉得这个盔甲瘆得慌。盔甲是青色的，像个骑士一样拿着剑伫立在角落里，安静没有生息，却让人背后发凉。

大家的工作效率莫名其妙的更上一层楼，几个老员工说他们有被铠甲盯着的感觉，如芒在背。

到了晚上，办公室里莫名其妙的越来越冷，明明才是初秋大家却能看到自己哈出的白气，空调偏偏在这个时候又故障了，一群人裹着小毯子继续在电脑前加班加点。

“他们都不怕吗？”铠甲中的法拉好奇的看着那群裹着毯子瑟瑟发抖却还不离开电脑的人。

“看来应该来点刺激的。”

趁着一个人上厕所，法拉分出一部分青色的身体跟了过去，过了一会，厕所中传来一声惨叫，面色铁青的年轻人颤抖着跑回了座位，他把毯子裹得更紧了手指在键盘都敲出了残影。

“看来那个时候快到了呢”同事一叹气。

“这就是我们不愿意上厕所的原因”同事二附和，然后两人又把自己埋进了文件里。

“这些人怎么回事？”法拉飘到那个明显在厕所被她吓到的年轻人身边，就算是那样的惊吓都没有让他离开岗位，这让法拉非常的吃惊。

“他们说的那个时间是什么？比我恐怖吗？”法拉走到了另一个人身边，这个人的屏幕上密密麻麻的全都是数据。

“嗯？”法拉的手轻轻在屏幕上点了一下，一瞬间电脑蓝屏，只见椅子上的年轻人发出了被掐住脖子的鸭子一般的惨叫声，他大喊了一声“我没保存”然后就从椅子上仰了过去，口吐白沫。其他的同事们整齐划一的在一瞬间按了保存键，之后才从椅子上站起来。

按摩胸口，往舌头底下放硝酸甘油，这些人的动作专业的像是做过千百次一样，眼看着那位同事被抢救了回来，大家又回到了自己的工作岗位上，那个面容憔悴的年轻人爬起来一边小声哭，一边抢救自己的数据，隔壁的同事能做的就是递一张面巾纸。

“这些人究竟什么情况”法拉章二摸不着头脑，但她已经不太敢轻举妄动。

很快，大部分的人在凌晨两点之后回家了，又剩下安吉拉一个人在办公室中奋斗着。这不是她的错，本来她可以早回家的，然而在打卡之前一通电话打了过来，她只好继续加班加点。

桌上的咖啡已经凉透了，喝进嘴里不仅苦的反胃还一嘴渣子。安吉拉猛的吐掉，脸上的五官都揪成一团，她按下保存朝厕所冲去，法拉好奇的看了一眼咖啡，见安吉拉关上厕所门之后沾了一点尝了尝，之后被苦的直掉眼泪，一团团青色的荧光滴落在安吉拉的键盘上。

安吉拉回来之后看着青色的荧光键盘呆愣了几秒，试探性的按了几个键子，确定能用之后无视了键盘的怪异继续聚精会神的工作起来。

苦到自闭的法拉惊讶于安吉拉的没有反应，她把手放在安吉拉的眼前晃了晃，还特意现了行来确认这个人看不看得到自己。安吉拉眉头一皱，她猛的拍开法拉的手继续输入数据，法拉握着被打的手愣了一下，不甘心的把脸凑了过去，安吉拉捏住她的脸把她推到了一边。

“你能看见我！”法拉大喊。

“能看见怎么了”安吉拉的视线都没有移动。

“你不怕我吗？”

“我怕你干什么？”

“我可是中世纪有名的幽灵！”法拉仰起了脸，看起来非常自豪。

“哦”安吉拉一脸冷漠，手上依然在输入数据。

“你为什么不怕我啊，难道我不可怕吗？”红色的血液一滴一滴的落在安吉拉的办公桌上，法拉把自己弄的像是鬼片里面的女鬼一样凑近安吉拉，安吉拉紧皱眉头一脸嫌弃的抓住法拉的手把血迹抹掉。

“一边玩去，别打扰我工作”

“哦”被安吉拉的气势震慑，法拉捧着一手的血呆呆站在了一边。

安吉拉的侧脸被电脑的冷光照的一片惨白，浓重的黑眼圈在眼底让她看起来异常的疲惫。法拉安静的看着工作中的安吉拉，不知道为什么不太想去打扰。

“明天再吓唬这个人类吧，她看起来非常累的样子”这么想着，法拉回到了她的盔甲中。

第二天晚上，不知道为什么又是安吉拉加班。深夜，她走进厕所决定洗把脸清醒一下，扭开水龙头却出不了水，红色的液体一滴一滴的从水龙头中流出，安吉拉面无表情的关上了水龙头。镜子中的自己渐渐扭曲，黑色的头发从镜子里伸出，安吉拉厌恶的看着镜子叹了口气。

“你知不知道这样很恶心”

被点了名的法拉呆了一下，但是并不想停止自己的恶作剧。

“行吧，你继续玩，我去工作了”拧开厕所的门把手大力开门，门后想要跳出来吓唬安吉拉的铠甲被拍散了架。

安吉拉露出一个嘲讽的表情瞟了一眼法拉谁知瞟到了厕所附近挂着的钟表。

“完蛋了！”

惊恐地喊了一声，安吉拉冲回了电脑桌前，她一脸凝重，焦急和恐怖的气息几乎实体化，这让法拉很是舒服。

“你还是怕我拍的嘛”法拉得意洋洋的跟在安吉拉身后。

“安静！”

“哦......”安吉拉把法拉那点自信又吼了回去。

仿佛是上天在和安吉拉作对，今天又是她加班。

桌面上的文件像是山一样高，安吉拉正忙着校对，这个时候明亮的灯忽然闪了一闪，经验老到的安吉拉瞬间保存文件并选择了上传选项，文件在电脑黑屏的一瞬间成功上传到了云文档中。

熟练的掏出自己的笔记本，安吉拉下载了文件继续繁忙的校对。控制了电源的法拉自讨没趣，她坐在安吉拉隔壁的椅子上托腮看着她工作。

安吉拉是一个美人，只是常年的加班生活让她变得非常的憔悴。

“要是她作息规律的话一定会有很多人约她吧”法拉莫名的想起了自己活着的时候。

“要是她活在我那个年代可能是个美丽的富家小姐，或者是酒馆中的女老板，我也一定会想把法把她追到手”

法拉打开了灯让安吉拉的工作环境更明亮一些，安吉拉惊讶的看了法拉一眼，嘴角似乎微微勾起一个笑容。

“以后还是别总捣乱了吧”这么想着，法拉回到了盔甲里。

加班生活依旧在持续，终于弄完了工作的安吉拉又要睡在公司里，法拉看着她熟练的拿出小毯子躺在了沙发上。

“这么睡不会累吗？”法拉问道。

“累啊，可是有什么办法吗？要是你能帮我弄完文件也行啊”安吉拉翻了个白眼背过身去，很快就传来了粗重的呼吸声。

“睡得真不稳啊”法拉托腮在旁边看着安吉拉的睡颜。

过了一会，安吉拉开始小声啜泣，似乎在做什么噩梦。法拉把头贴了过去，她听见安吉拉正在小声的说着什么。

“我想要睡觉”

“求求你让我睡觉吧”

“弄不完了，已经来不及了，全完了“

“死线为什么提前了啊！”

轻轻抹掉安吉拉眼角的泪珠，法拉将安吉拉的眼泪放进了嘴里，又咸又苦涩的味道充斥了口腔。那是无助与恐惧的味道，幽灵最好的粮食。

“真没办法，我就帮帮你吧”看着办公桌上残留的文件，法拉叹了一口气，她是真没想到自己就算是死了还得继续工作，不过这次她倒是不讨厌。

等到闹铃响起，安吉拉揉着眼睛起床，她感觉自己做了一个特别凄惨的梦，法拉似乎回到了盔甲中，整个办公室静悄悄的。习惯了法拉的陪伴，安吉拉忽然觉得有点孤独。

回到办工桌前，安吉拉准备继续自己的工作，然而意外的是电脑屏幕上显示的是已经完成的数据输入，没有校对的文件也被整齐的摆放在完成那一栏。安吉拉打开文件检查了一遍，没有任何差错。

“你.....你帮我做的？”安吉拉将视线转移到盔甲上。

“对啊，没出错吧”法拉并没从盔甲中出来，看来是在休息。

“天啊，我不知道怎么感谢你，你竟然会做这个”

“我也在这里呆了很久了，这些简单的东西还是学的会的”铠甲怂了一下肩。

“要是没有你帮忙我真的不知道怎么办才好了”安吉拉走到铠甲前握住她的手。

“呃.....也没什么大不了的......”法拉难得的害羞了。

“你有名字吗？”

“嗯？哦！有的！我叫法拉......”

“我叫安吉拉，今晚难得不用加班，你愿不愿意和我一起出去？”

“嗯？等下！这是在约我吗？”铠甲中的青色光芒变得一片粉红。

“是感谢！”安吉拉微笑

“可....可我是幽灵啊！”法拉不知所措。

“幽灵又有什么关系吗？”安吉拉轻轻的在法拉的面甲上吻了一下。

中世纪的古老铠甲瞬间散落一地。

只要不用加班！是不是幽灵难道有所谓吗？


End file.
